


The Duke Boys' Dixieland Delight

by CarolinaCasanova



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Humor, M/M, My First Fanvid, Skinny Dipping, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCasanova/pseuds/CarolinaCasanova
Summary: Dukes clips set to Alabama's, "Dixieland Delight," tackling Bo and Luke's peculiar passion for skinny dipping together.





	The Duke Boys' Dixieland Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Quick head's up: This video was made to be slashy, though all of the content comes from the show (I just took it upon myself to take it out of context).
> 
> I had some issues embedding it to the archive, so I attacthed the YouTube link instead.
> 
> I do not own the clips. I do not own the song.
> 
> I do, however, hope y'all enjoy! And thanks for watching :)

Here's the link: 

[The Duke Boys' Dixieland Delight](https://youtu.be/rNIDjBBqCpQ)


End file.
